newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedicon
Jedicon means "True Jedi" in the Altarin'Dakor Language. The Jedicon are divided into three basic ranks, the Misot'Dakor (Lesser Servants), the Naguis'Dakor (Honored Servants), and the Kodonn'Dakor (Greater Servants). Each is explained below. They wear tattoos, which are symbols of their rank, position, special deeds and honors, and the Warlord they serve. These tattoos get very elaborate and may go down the arms, the neck, chest and back, and even face. The Jedicon are a symbol of power to the Altarin'Dakor people, as well as a symbol of their cause, The Return. Organizational Structure   The Jedicon are separated at birth and taught the ways of the True Force. Those found to have low power levels become Misot'Dakor, and are taught to work behind the scenes. They blend in with the populace, brainwashing them to keep them devoted to the Return (Compulsion). The mid-range Jedicon, those with power levels roughly equal to our own mainstream Jedi, become Naguis'Dakor and fill out the elite military positions. They train specifically to be pilots, marines, or troop leaders, and they train extensively to use the Force seemlessly with their position. Flying against a Jedicon pilot can be a deadly experience, unless one is also a Jedi. Examples are Rofel, Kletian, and Elmbore.   The highest level Jedicon become super elites. Though far from being Warlords, they can lead teams of other Jedicon or provide service for Generals and Admirals. Some become Generals, themselves. This are the Kodonn'Dakor, and they also work in various tasks to prepare for the Return. Siene of the higher ones even know about the Warlords and that they are their ultimate leaders. Examples of these are Turles, Kalaran, Nobien, Nilka, and Cindlin.   For the most part, the Jedicon are fiercely loyal only to their Warlord, even those who were aware of the Warlords' existence only in legend. If one Warlord defeats another and takes his/her territory, the Warlord usually has to kill all the Jedicon because they were loyal to their own Warlord (Shok'Thola).   All Jedicon are similar in certain respects. They want to gain power and position (fame). The Jedicon serve the individual Warlords, and none but the highest among them even know of the existence of other Warlords. Though everything within a Warlord's territory belongs to the Warlord, Jedicon are specifically marked as property. The Jedicon have tattoos on their arms symbolizing clan, rank, and position. Many of the higher ranks have tattoos on their faces, which mark true distinction. The common people form a pool of human resources for their respective Warlords. They attend classes from childhood. A combination of necessity and skill monitoring is used to select the field into which an Altarin'Dakor would go. They have a combination of an absolute monarchy / communist government with a socio-capitalist economy. The driving force behind the military would be increasing privileges (addict factor). The people follow their individual "Great" leaders, who in turn are loyal to and answer to the ultimate leaders, the Warlords. Their "cause" is founded on a belief that they are superior to everyone else and that our galaxy is rightfully theirs. They have been driven from their homeland and they wish to return.  The Jedicon are a symbol of their cause. They have been working for thousands of years to fulfill their prophecy (The Return and the construction of the Galactic Gate). This is why they are so dedicated. Some Jedicon become fighter pilots. These are the super-elite, and they are trained to use the Force almost exclusively in conjunction with flying. Their primary weapon is the ability to cloud the minds of their opponents, thus making them easy kills. They were also able to endure far more grueling maneuvers and longer stints in the cockpit than a normal pilot. Because they were so specialized, Jedicon-specific Altarin'Dakor Starfighters were developed, such as the Widowmaker, making the craft and its pilot the most deadly combination known in fighter combat.